Lazos de Rivalidad
by Kamissama
Summary: Una terrible alianza ha nacido, Aizen, Akainu, Tobi y Zeref han formulado un terrible plan para acabar con sus enemigos. Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy y Natsu tendran que pelear para poder salvar a sus amigos cautivos. ¿Quien sera el mejor? ¡Descubrelo aquí!
1. Verdad y Realidad

Buenas, antes de iniciar con esta historia me gustaría hablarles un poco sobre ella. Los personajes son todos del manga, es decir que encontraran aqui al Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy y Natsu más poderosos hasta el momento; les inventaremos algunos ataques a algunos personajes tal vez, por la falta de variedad que no han mostrado hasta el momento.

Esta es una historia escrita por 2 escritores, una soy yo (kamissama) y el otro es mgts0090. Ambos escribimos compartiendo ideas y nos turnamos para escribir un capítulo a la semana, para hacer mas ligera la escritura y refrescar el estilo de cada capitulo semanal. Publicaremos un capitulo cada miercoles, ya que escribimos uno cada semana, y actualmente tenemos escrito hasta el capítulo 5.

Ambos autores hemos visto las 4 series, por lo que no encontraran inconsistencias en esta historia. Nos gusta poner algunas palabras en japones o ataques, para que conserven su estilo y efecto, si lo consideramos apropiado, al lado tendrán su traducción al español. Disfruten esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios con gusto =P.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado, como suele hacer, sin mostrar ningún tipo de piedad, arrastrando heridas, sucesos, momentos y emociones con él, y así lo que en su tiempo había sido un incidente, sucumbió bajo su propio peso y fue olvidado, esto es lo que ocurre, después de la tempestad, la calma, que no es nada más, que el momento para reponerse y olvidar.

El mundo se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo desde _ese _incidente. Todos se encontraban mejor, pensando en una mejoría indiscutible; aunque no unánime, porque había un cierto hombre, bastante sombrío, cuyo rostro ya no se digna a mostrar, no por el suspenso que eso ocasiona, sino por la vergüenza que esto le provoca, ocultándose a sí mismo de los demás en una oscura caverna. Sus ojos evocaban cierta ira y decepción, al igual que su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas, Tobi, el exjefe de akatsuki, perdió todo lo que en algún momento le dio fuerzas, **convicción.**

-No lo puedo permitir –se dijo para si mismo, no había ninguna otra posibilidad, se encontraba solo en ese momento-. Si espero más tiempo, al paso de los años, me olvidarán… Y cuando eso ocurra, no tendré ninguna otra opción…

Mientras aquel hombre reflexionaba se veía seriamente afectado, molesto y preocupado; como si tuviese el tiempo encima. Pero más que eso, se notaba sumamente afligido, como si fuese un niño a quien se le niega su juguete favorito y no tiene más que sentirse frustrado.

-No tengo más opciones aquí, fui completamente superado… ¡ESE MALDITO NARUTO! –Gritó con un terrible estruendo, golpeando una roca y destrozándola en el acto; aunque nadie probablemente lo notaría, estando solo en aquella caverna-. Tengo que hacer algo, sin lugar a dudas, esta supuesta ''paz'' no durara nada… ¡¿Por qué no lo ven? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Las guerras son inherentes del ser humano, es algo que jamás desaparecerá; y tal vez durante esta era, persista esta falsa paz… pero dentro de una o dos generaciones, todo volverá a ser igual –se decía para si mismo, como si alguien más lo escuchase, tratándose de convencerse, como motivo principal-. Pero… ya lo intenté y no lo logré. No puedo derrotarlos… Simplemente _yo no puedo… _ –cambiando su tono de voz, dejo notar de inmediato como una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió entre dientes y empezó a formular escenarios ficticios. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Hasta la más mínima chispa puede encender la muerta esperanza.

En aquel mundo Shinobi, la vida seguía igual, y qué decir de Konoha, de donde era el gran héroe Naruto, quien tuvo un gran papel en la derrota de akatsuki. Pero no solo él era vanagloriado, sino todos sus compañeros que fueron valerosamente a la guerra, eran _héroes, _pero un tipo especial de ellos, ya que estaban **vivos.**

Tras un par de semanas, aquella tan terrible guerra donde hubieron tantos muertos, había sido casi olvidada, como una simple llovizna, y aunque suene inverosímil, más de la mitad de la población vivía como siempre, incluso antes de la destrucción de Konoha. Lo que sólo demuestra el poder del tan increíble tiempo.

Naruto seguía de manera rutinaria yendo a Ichiraku Ramen. Tsunade atareada, pero trabajando como puede con las nuevas heridas que trajo de la guerra. Konohamaru y Lee, seguían entrenando exhaustivamente, para así poder alcanzar finalmente sus sueños. Mientras que otros como Shikamaru, habían alcanzado un nuevo rango y empezado un nuevo estilo de vida, cuidando a un pequeño niño, el heredero de la voluntad del fuego: El hijo de Kurenai y Asuma.

Aunque nadie lo sospechaba, un suceso estaba a punto de suscitarse de manera tan repentina, que dejaría en total pánico a aquella aldea y tal vez cambiaria el rumbo de la historia de _ese_ _mundo._ Todo para un mal sumamente perverso.

-Si todo sale como lo acabo de prever, puedo lograrlo… Estoy seguro; aunque me parece un poco patético, tengo que hacerlo… La colaboración es muy importante… Supongo que como Orochimaru, siempre debes tener un plan _B. –_en ese momento, Tobi desapareció sin dejar rastro, en completo silencio, y sin haber ningún testigo de su partida. Es como si nunca hubiese estado vivo.

El espacio… Es tan relativo. Uno piensa que la realidad es tan única, pero se equivoca tanto, porque para lo que unos es realidad, para otros es una enorme mentira, y esto es lo que experimentaran varios personajes en este viaje de experiencias, conocerán lo que es:

**Round 1:**

* * *

~~Verdad

Y

Realidad~~

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios yo estaría interesado en ayudarte? –Exclamó un hombre en uniforme, en una habitación bastante quemada, a punto de derrumbarse a vista de cualquier persona-. Es decir, _yo _soy la justicia… Y tú, bueno, no sé ni quién eres ni cómo demonios lograste llegar aquí, ni de que truco te estás valiendo… Pero te lo advierto, no tendré mucha más paciencia.

-Ha ha, no te impacientes… –mencionó el sujeto enmascarado adoptando una pose de seguridad-. Ya te lo dije. Mi nombre es Tobi, y necesito tu ayuda… La cual me servirá para poder realizar mi plan… –hizo una pequeña pausa, como si se quedase pensando por un momento, para luego volver a hablar-. Piénsalo… Tú me ayudas a destruir a mis enemigos, y los tuyos desaparecerán… Te lo aseguro –dijo entre risas.

-Suena interesante… Pero, ¿por qué debería tratar de ayudarte a _ti_?Un simple criminal… Te aseguro que tengo suficiente fuerza para derrotar a mis enemigos por mi mismo… ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie! –gritó exasperado, como si lo hubiese ofendido, pero de cierta manera, dando entender que no toleraba esa forma de pensar de Tobi.

-Almirante Akainu. Yo no soy un criminal, solamente entiéndalo… La paz real no existe, en su ambiente. Siempre habrá gente estúpida que se opone a la ley, y esos idiotas siempre arrastraran a otros consigo. Pero, si los eliminamos, todo sería muchísimo más fácil, te lo aseguro -lo miró fijamente con ese ojo rojo que tenia a la vista, para al instante responderle-. Respecto que tú puedes hacerlo… Bueno… ¿Qué esperas? – dijo sarcásticamente tratando de incitar el enojo de Akainu.

Por varios momentos, el silencio gobernó la sala. Al parecer Akainu lo empezó a considerar enserio, pero realmente duro bastante, frunciendo el seño, como si estuviese a punto de gritar sumamente molesto, pero, no sucedía nada… por lo que Tobi le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida, solamente para ser detenido por una sola palabra

-Acepto –dijo únicamente el orgulloso almirante proseguido de un silencio sepulcral-. Pero… _solo_ te haré caso a ti… Me da igual a quienes más les pidas ayuda. Sólo a ti te apoyare… ¿Entendido? – tras terminar la oración, bebió un vaso de agua, mientras lo miraba, y de una manera increíble, se veía el agua de aquel vaso en ebullición, al parecer estaba algo enojado.

-Entiendo… Toma –mencionó al tiempo que lanzaba una hoja a su escritorio-. Esto es lo que tu deberás hacer… _Yo _haré el resto Bwa ja ja -se rió de una manera perversa para sí mismo, mientras de nuevo, desaparecía del lugar, dejando la habitación como si no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto el tiempo, y justo al desaparecer, la puerta sonó. Sin previo aviso entraron soldados apuntando a todos sitios con sus armas, parecían preocupados.

-Llegan en buen momento –mencionó el almirante mientras desde lejos releía la hoja; la cual, en un instante ardió en llamas-. Alerten a todo el cuartel sobre esta misión **de inmediato – **dijo de manera fulminante e inflexiva. Ese día, las olas del mar estaban completamente serenas, eran la calma antes de la tormenta.

No había pasado ni un solo segundo desde su partida; pero, Tobi ya se encontraba en otro lugar, en uno muy lejano, aunque con un nombre bastante conocido, al menos para él, quien había buscado por tantos _mundos _a los aliados perfectos para su plan y para ello solo tenía que encontrarse con _él_, el mago oscuro Zeref, quien se encontraba perdido desde hace más de 7 años, pero que el enmascarado sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba, al parecer, Tobi, era un ser bastante curioso.

En algún rincón de ese reino, se encontraba en un bosque moribundo, aquel mago tan enigmático, oculto del mundo, por tiempo limitado ya que se notaba que planeaba algo, meditando, mientras que alrededor suyo, irradiaba un aura de muerte tan nauseabunda, que se podía sentir el hedor de la muerte desde muy lejos.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que un mago tan fuerte como tú, desperdicie sus habilidades mágicas de tal manera –dijo el ex akatsuki mientras lo miraba de reojo con esos ojos tan analíticos como siempre.

-Tú… –mencionó Zeref, el cual estaba recargado en el cadáver de un viejo roble. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en mirar a Tobi-. No eres como los demás… Deberías estar muerto ahora mismo… ¿Por qué te puedes acercar tan fácilmente…? Ni si quiera detecto poder mágico en ti… Es como si… No existieras –dijo pensativo con un tono tan serio, que era difícil tomarlo a la ligera

-Yo te he observado por mucho tiempo y no sé ¿Por qué no has usado ese poder mágico letal que tienes en mucho tiempo? Se me hace triste, tal poder desperdiciado –hizo una pausa para observar el rostro de Zeref, quien se veía bastante molesto, por lo que por un momento, Tobi se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Zeref-. Por eso he venido a pedirte tu ayuda… No estoy muy seguro de tus metas, pero podría ayudarte… Desapareciendo a ese gremio… Fairy Tail... –

-¿¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡Pero…! ¡Ellos deberían estar muertos! Yo lo vi. Acnología… Es increíble… Sería bastante interesante, enemigos que hayas sobrevivido a su poder, serian dignos oponentes, pero… ¿Tú que deseas? –dijo Zeref mientras miraba a Tobi de manera indistinta

-Lo único que deseo es la paz… Sea cual sea su costo –al decir esto, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se acercó a Zeref para extenderle la mano-. Tú… ¿Me apoyaras? –aunque en ese momento, el mago oscuro no lo entendía, ese apretón de manos tenía un gran significado para Tobi, significaba vulnerabilidad. Tal vez el único ser que podría matar a Tobi de manera definitiva seria él, el mago de la muerte, y para poderlo tocar, tendría que materializarse, exponiéndose al aura maligna de Zeref, pero como si todo estuviese planeado, al instante esta desapareció y Zeref le extendió la mano

-Estoy… Interesado –terminó mientras con una sonrisa de par en par, desaparecían ambos de ese bosque grisáceo, careciente de vida, sin ser notados, o sin provocar un cambio significativo en ese mundo.

Pasaron un par de días, aunque parecieran segundos para algunos, pero Tobi no aparecía por ningún otro lugar, era como si hubiera desaparecido completamente con su nuevo cómplice, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, su próximo golpe, probablemente sería el más grande movimiento que haría antes de que _todo _iniciara.

El lugar, al que se dirigían ahora, al parecer era mucho más difícil de accesar, no sólo por la cantidad de energía requerida, sino porque ahora, viajaban 2 personas y no solo una, pero el llegar no era todo, sino también el sortear los obstáculos, después de todo, habría muchas personas resguardando _ese_ sitio.

Justo en aquella noche, aquel lugar conocido como Seireitei seria invadido de una manera tan sigilosa y precavida, que pocos se darían cuenta hasta muy tarde; era tan peculiar el hecho, el lugar al que se dirigían era una cárcel, donde los guardias serian muy fuertes, para evitar escapes, pero al parecer, aquel enmascarado lo tenía tan bien planeado, que no tendrían muchas dificultades.

-Hemos cruzado las primeras barreras –comentó Tobi mientras ambos caminaban por un estrecho pasillo-. Se que el _hombre _que buscamos está en el último piso, su nombre es Aizen y tiene una increíble _peculiaridad_, por así decirlo, nos ayudara de sobremanera para nuestra misión. Lo único que tienes que hacer por el momento Zeref, es matar a todo ser que nos intente impedir el paso… No te preocupes. La compasión no es necesaria, todos aquí ya están de alguna manera muertos –tras decir esto, se volvió intangible, dejando de lado al mago, en unas celdas con poca iluminación, con un piso empedrado, por lo que el sonido de los pasos era notorio y repetitivo, como una gota cayendo incisivamente desde el techo hasta el suelo.

El camino fue largo y tortuoso, donde lo esperaban un sinnúmero de trampas, pero ninguna si quiera alcanzaba a tocarlo. Todo objeto que se le acercaba se volvía polvo, y los criminales de las celdas solamente se retorcían del dolor, uno tan grande que provocaba que las orbitas de sus ojos se volviesen locas, la sangre empezara a brotar por sus poros, y simplemente morir, callados, en un instante, ahogando gritos desgarrantes como si no fuesen nada.

Los guardias seguían y seguían llegando, por todos lados, envueltos en el anonimato, no porque se ocultaran de una manera, sino que todos morían por igual, de la misma manera, llegaban corriendo a su muerte, casi sin saber lo que sucedía. Tras varias horas de bajar niveles en el subsuelo, encontraron que no había más camino, y solamente se encontraron con dos hombres, resguardando, lo que a primera instancia, parecía _nada._

-Espera Zeref, no los mates, déjamelos a mí –dijo en susurros Tobi, mientras se acercaba a esos hombres, quienes se encontraban totalmente exaltados, ya que durante bastante tiempo, escucharon los gritos de sus compañeros, desvaneciéndose incansablemente-. Vaya… Que par de trabajadores… Haciendo su labor de cuidar esta pared, pero como no somos idiotas, les daré dos opciones… Nos abren el camino para llegar con _Aizen Sosuke _y conservan sus vidas, ó me encargaré de abrirme paso yo mismo –dijo ceremonialmente, con una risa sádica imperceptible, debido a su máscara.

- A-Aunque nos ma-maten, nno diremos nnada… –dijo tartamudeando una mujer, de mediana edad, sin estar muy segura de sus palabras-. Así que váyanse… ¡A-ahora! –gritó con un soplo de valentía.

-Claro, nos iremos ahora…–terminó Tobi mientras desapareció en un instante, el cual parecía una eternidad, pero fue tan rápido, que no pudieron entender lo que sucedía. El enmascarado perforó completamente el corazón del compañero de esa mujer asesinándolo en el acto, sólo para volver a envainar su espada envuelta en sangre y ocultarla dentro de su traje oscuro-. Ahora… No te lo preguntaré, te lo ordenó –dijo quitándose su máscara y mirándola directamente a los ojos, unos ojos temerosos, de color marrón-. ¡Abre la entrada hacia la celda de Sosuke Aizen! –y como si de una mala broma se tratara, la chica abrió el camino de inmediato, pisando ciertas rocas del suelo en cierto orden, sin rechistar ni sin dudar-. Ya no tengo más uso para ella, así que puedes eliminarla, Zeref –tras decir aquellas palabras, el ex akatsuki siguió avanzando, mientras escuchó por unos segundos, los gritos agudos femeninos, similares a los de una señora en labor de parto, pero con un tono de desesperación notable.

-Llegamos –dijo rápidamente Zeref, quien se quedó observando al hombre que estaba ante él, postrado, atado con cadenas de Sekkiseki, que limitaban su Reiatsu, y por lo que se mostraba impotente a hacer nada.

-Ustedes… ¿Qué quieren? –dijo de inmediato, sin dudar un momento, aunque la pregunta apropiada en ese momento hubiera sido preguntar por su identidad. Aizen simplemente no le importaban esas trivialidades, por lo que fue de inmediato al grano-. Vienen a liberarme… ¿No es así?

-Correcto, supongo que debe ser fácil de asumirlo, ya que aun no estás muerto, como la mayoría en esta patética mazmorra… –exclamó con desprecio Tobi, mientras miraba a su alrededor-. Necesito que me sirvas en mi propósito Aizen, es un papel hecho para ti, lo sé –mientras decía aquello, se notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos, el deseo, la avaricia, esas emociones o sentimientos se quedaban cortas con lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Ha ha ha ha ha, no me hagas reír… ¿Yo? ¿Trabajando para ti? Imposible, ¡De ninguna manera! –aunque comprendía la situación, quien estaba hablando en ese momento, no era Aizen ni su intelecto, era meramente su orgullo al volante.

-No pasamos por todo esto, solamente para que nos rechaces… _Mira, _es tu katana… Kyoka Suigetsu… ¿Verdad? – Dijo Zeref mostrándole su espada a Aizen, sacándola de su vestimenta-. ¿La quieres? Ven con nosotros…

-Antes de que respondas Aizen… solo piénsalo… estas prisionero aquí… es quedarte y pudrirte aquí, durante **toda **tu vida… o venir con nosotros, y cumplir _tus_ objetivos y _**mis**_ objetivos – Decía Tobi haciendo especial énfasis en el momento de referirse a sus deseos, después de todo, ese era el motivo por el que había iniciado todo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción… ¿Verdad? –dijo Aizen contemplando sus ataduras-. Después de todo estoy cautivo… ¡Acepto! –gritó con gran emoción, para lo cual, de inmediato, Tobi lo tomó del hombro y lo absorbió dentro de si, junto a Zeref y en un pequeño momento, desaparecieron.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… ahora, 4 hombres poderosos con intereses diferentes, estaban planeando algo… malévolo, no, probablemente esa palabra quedaría muy corta, demasiado, después de todo, cada uno era capaz de lograr cosas tan terribles, que su plan solamente podía ser peor que eso.

En algún momento en el tiempo, Tobi, junto con Zeref y Aizen llegaron a una habitación previamente habitada, por nadie menos que Akainu, quien los esperaba impaciente en una mesa redonda; no se sentaron de inmediato, al parecer liberaron primero a Aizen de parte de sus ataduras de Sekkiseki, y quedándoselas para tal vez utilizarlas después, pero tras hacer esto, tanto Zeref como Aizen tomaron asiento, como si ya superan lo que iba a suceder, solamente esperando las palabras de Tobi, o quien sea que fuese ese _hombre_.

-Muy bien, caballeros, nos tomara unos días establecerlo correctamente; pero antes que nada, quiero hablarles sobre algo muy importante –dijo Tobi parado frente a su silla, en la mesa redonda. - Es sobre un asunto que nos interesa a los cuatro, pero sobre todo a mí… Les había hablado de esto antes, pero ahora se los diré completamente claro… Es sobre mi plan _**Necrogénesis utópica**_–y estas últimas palabras, resonaron por unos instantes, al unísono que las violentas olas del mar chocando con la costa de la isla. Se aproximaba una gran tormenta.


	2. Perdidas y Encuentros

¡Buenas! Traigo un Capítulo más de esta historia, la cual espero les apasione tanto como a nosotros 2. Este es el segundo capítulo de 3 que serviran de introducción a la saga principal, por lo tanto, en el capítulo 4 es cuando inician las peleas.

No tengo nada más que decir, solamente... ¡Disfruten el Capítulo!

* * *

La oscuridad era total en ese sitio para determinar que estaba sucediendo, había muchas sombras en el lugar, dentro las cuales, varias siluetas borrosas adornaban el tétrico panorama. En algún punto, se podía distinguir una habitación totalmente vacía con un pentagrama de sol ubicado en el piso, en el cual, de la nada y sin avisar, una forma humana apareció, la cual dio una sonrisa y estiró su mano, llevando todo completamente a un manto negro, mientras los últimos rayos de luz apreciables, se podían ver a través de las gafas del sujeto, quien sostenía una risa maléfica.

Todo cambio súbitamente, aunque todo pareciera igual, aun permanecía todo oscuro, eran vagas sombras situadas en lo que parecía un cuadrilátero. Pero esta vez había algo que se podía distinguir completamente; un chico con sombrero de paja, en cuyo acto desconocido atacó de manera brutal a Gajeel, un mago de Fairy Tail. Las sombras cambiaban tan constantes como la formas de las nubes. La última escena mostró a Natsu en un estado deplorable, su fuego parecía líquido, y una sombra delante de él, lo tomó y lo elevó uno cuantos centímetros del piso para así finalmente atravesar su cuerpo con una poderosa mano en forma de lava.

-¡NATSU! –despertó de aquel sueño Charle, dando un gran grito y estirando su pata como si estuviese tratando de alcanzar la mano de su amigo. La pequeña exceed estaba totalmente aterrada, bañada en sudor y con un gran miedo en su interior, ella desde luego, hubiera querido pensar que sólo era una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así; siempre tenía visiones del futuro y claramente esa no era la excepción.

-¿Qué pasa Charle? –mencionó Wendy quien se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Nada, Wendy –mintió. No quería preocupar de esa manera a su amiga-. Sólo un mal sueño, vuelve a dormir.

Aun con la duda en mente, Wendy hizo caso a su amiga y cerró sus ojos, mientras Charle se mantuvo pensando toda esa noche sobre que le quería decir ese sueño, ¿Realmente pasaría eso?

**_Round 2:_**

**~~Perdidas Y Encuentros~~**

Charle desde luego no lo sabía en ese momento, pero sus premoniciones tenían una verdadera razón de ser, incluso en ese momento, un plan sumamente lleno de malicia estaba comenzando a llevarse a cabo, pero curiosamente, el lugar donde sucedió el primer movimiento, no fue Fiore.

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho en el Seireitei, ya que estaba totalmente alarmado por la repentina desaparición del criminal que antes había sido el mayor enemigo para la sociedad de almas Aizen Sosuke, lo cual era una realidad que nadie quería afrontar.

-¿Cómo que murieron sin ni siquiera ser tocados? –cuestionó la máxima autoridad de ese sitio, el viejo Yamamoto; con su postura distintiva, estaba también alarmado por lo sucedido, pero no podía creer que los guardias de ese lugar hubieran fallecido de una forma tan misteriosa.

-La espada número dos tenía una habilidad similar –mencionó su teniente (Sasakibe Choujirou), quien se notaba mas preocupado que el viejo.

-Sin embargo, esa espada pudría todo a su alrededor, pero en este caso, los cuerpos están en un estado perfecto –mencionó Kuchiki Rukia quien les había dado el informe a los presentes-. Y no hay muestras de Reiatsu… Nuestro enemigo hizo todo eso sin usar habilidades espirituales.

-¡Eso es una estupidez…! –gritó el teniente, pero su capitán le hizo callar de inmediato con un movimiento de su mano.

-Buen trabajo en su investigación teniente de la división número trece – dijo Yamamoto sin perder su compostura - Siga investigando por favor, necesitamos datos más precisos

-Entonces me retiro –con estas palabras, Rukia dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, mientras el capitán de la división numero uno sólo levantó su rostro mostrando una mirada que insinuaba preocupación.

Rukia volvió al lugar de los hechos, ya que si la situación no lo requiriera, ella no tendría por que estar ahí. Eso quería decir que la sociedad de almas presentaba un caos como jamás lo habían tenido. La teniente al llegar al sitio, decidió investigar la celda donde Aizen estaba preso, aunque no encontró rastros anormales. La pared no había sido forzada, señal de que obligaron a los custodios para abrir el pasaje o de alguna manera, descubrieron como abrirlo; sin embargo, mientras la shinigami estaba absorba en sus pensamientos analíticos, una sombra pasó detrás de ella, por lo que de inmediato sintió la presencia.

-¡Quieto ahí! –Gritó Rukia, pero la persona siguió su camino, así que salió del lugar para ver al sospechoso-. ¡He dicho que te detengas! – dijo la teniente levantando mas la voz, el sujeto se paró en seco y levantó ambas manos.

-Je je, Si quieres atraparme… -empezó a hablar el sujeto, solo para darse media vuelta, lo cual _no_ revelo su identidad, por llevar puesta una extraña mascara, de color naranja en espiral -… Primero, ¡tendrás que matarme!

Cuando mencionó esas palabras, Tobi salió corriendo contra Rukia quien desenvainó su Zanpakuto y sin dudarlo, clavo en el pecho del enmascarado.

-Con eso jamás me detendrás.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Rukia al ver que al sujeto no le había pasado absolutamente nada y aprovechándose de esto, Tobi atravesó completamente a la shinigami y se puso detrás de ella tomándola del cuello.

-Ahora… ¡Eres mía!

Una oscuridad lo cubrió todo en ese sitio. Al lugar arribó un shinigami y al pasar por donde Rukia tuvo su encuentro, no vio absolutamente a nadie, pero supo de inmediato que la presencia de la teniente había desaparecido de un segundo a otro. El sonido en aquel lugar era nulo, pero por algunos momentos, parecía que algunos gritos se hubieran impregnado en las paredes de aquella prisión, donde por instantes lo único que se escuchaba eran goteras ocasionales.

El sonido de esas goteras, palidecía completamente ante el sonido de las olas tan serenas de aquel día, en aquellos mares del nuevo mundo lo cual era bastante raro; dentro de aquellas aguas, se encontraba navegando el Thousand Sunny, donde la tripulación tenía un día bastante común, o al menos, eso aparentaba.

-¡Sanji! ¡Comida, comida, comida! –como de costumbre, Luffy exigía alimentos al cocinero de su tripulación, el cual trataba de quitarse al capitán que se aferraba de su pierna.

-Pero si acabamos de comer, maldito capitán sin fondo –dijo Sanji que por fin pudo liberarse de la atadura de Luffy.

-Pues volvamos a comer, Sanji, ¡vaaamos! –suplicaba Luffy, a quien no dejaba de gruñirle el estomago.

Como se viera, era un día muy normal, Nami con un muy pequeño traje de baño, se encontraba en cubierta, sentada a la mesa con Robin, comiendo una paleta helada, en un día sumamente caluroso, el cual provocaba que las gotas de sudor bajaras sutilmente por su cuerpo, al tiempo que su paleta azul derretía en su mano, mientras que Robin, degustaba un delicioso te helado con limón, el cual se mantenía moviendo con el agitador, provocando el sonido de los hielos chocando con el vaso, mientras leía un libro ''universos paralelos'' un libro de ciencia ficción que había captado su tensión por algunos días, el cual casi llevaba a su término.

En lo alto, se encontraba Zoro durmiendo junto con sus espadas, hablando entre sueños, pero nada entendible a primera instancia; Chopper estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo una revista de medicina, mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada rosa que le había preparado Sanji especialmente para el, después de todo, si alguien estaba sufriendo el calor, ese era Chopper por su gran abrigo de piel.

Brook se encontraba en el acuario practicando su violín, al cual no había tocado recientemente, por lo que se veía algo concentrado, mientras que de una manera inconsciente se mordía instintivamente los labios, aunque claro, el no tiene labios. Mientras tanto, Franky se encontraba en su taller, en el fondo del Sunny, reparando unos cacharros de metal, los cuales aun no tenían forma, pero se podía notar su esfuerzo en su frente en forma de sudor, mientras tomaba una deliciosa y helada soda de Cola, la cual disfrutaba como nunca en un terrible día de calor.

El día iba sumamente normal, uno como otros. Usopp se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, con un termo de limonada helada, para que no se fuese a deshidratas, sin embargo, algo al horizonte de un momento a otro, capto su atención.

-¡Chicos! –gritó desde lo alto Usopp quien miraba con su telescopio y se notaba sumamente preocupado-. ¡Es terrible! Una gran flota de barcos se acerca ¡Es la marina!

Todos en el barco se pusieron alertas. Zoro despertó de su sueño para empuñar sus espadas. Franky dejo sus cacharros y subió a la cubierta preparándose para atacar. Robin de la misma manera que los demás dejo de leer para ir a apoyar. Nami se termino de un bocado su paleta helada y se acerco hacia babor, para poder observar de mejor manera la posición de los navíos.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder en ellos –dijo Nami quien era las mas apta para dar las ordenes en la tripulación-. Vamos a escapar usando el Coup de Burst, no podrán seguirnos.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones para poder trazar una ruta de escape, pero Luffy se quedo parado en seco cuando vio a una persona del otro navío, alguien a quien conocía poco, pero lo suficiente para saber que estaban en problemas.

-Voy a activar el Coup de Burst –dijo Franky quien corría hacía el interior…

-¡ESPERA! –Gritó Luffy sorprendiendo a todos en la tripulación-. El sujeto que está en ese barco… ¡es Akainu! –Cuando mencionó el nombre la mayoría dio un grito ahogado y Robin era la más interesada sobre esta información-. El tiene habilidades increíbles, puede hacer meteoritos, si estamos en el aire…

-Seremos presa fácil –finalizó las palabras Nami, quien entendió a la perfección el problema en que estaban metidos-. Franky, activa el Chicken Voyage, para escapar de aquí -

-Déjamelo a mí ¡Super! –Y con estas palabras el Cyborg utilizó la palanca cerca del timón del barco para activar el mecanismo que los alejaría de la marina.

Tras activar el Chicken Voyage, los navíos iniciaron una serie de ataques, dentro de los cuales había bolas de lava incandescentes, por lo que tenían que evitar todos los ataques.

Fueron momentos de seriedad y tensión, todo lo contrario a lo que se estaba viviendo en Fiore, más específicamente en Magnolia, después de todo, en Fairy Tail estaban llevando a cabo una gran fiesta, ya que aun era una gran noticia el regreso del gremio a la ciudad, y aun tenían una ''promesa'' que cumplirle a su maestro Makarov.

-Y ahora, el desfile de moda que tanto estábamos esperando –anunció el maestro Makarov. En el lugar todas las chicas traían ropas que les ayudaba a lucir mejor sus atributos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –dijo Lucy, quien no parecía conforme con la idea pero siempre terminaba en estos líos.

-Tenemos que demostrar que tenemos mas armas que las que usamos para combatir –mencionó Erza orgullosa de si misma mientras estaba usando un cosplay de gatita bastante seductor.

-Al parecer tú eres la única que te diviertes –mencionó Lucy y tras eso todas las chicas subieron al escenario, entre ellas Mirajane con un ajustado bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación, Cana subió con su atuendo normal, mientras que Levi se limito a un traje de baño no tan pequeño como el de Mirajane.

Mientras todos los miembros del gremio disfrutaban de este evento. Charle abrió una habitación continua al lado de la sala de estar del gremio. Tal y como ella lo suponía; en el piso se encontraba grabado un pentagrama en forma de sol, en si el lugar no tenía ni un solo mueble, únicamente estaba decorado con banderas con el emblema del hada.

-Así que este es el lugar que apareció en mis sueños –dijo para si misma la exceed, aunque en ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Charle? –mencionó Happy quien acababa de entrar. La exceed se asustó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver que sólo se trataba de aquel gato azul quien llevaba un pescado entre patas-. Te traje algo de comer.

-Gracias Happy –contestó Charle quien se acercó a su amigo. Seguido del pequeño gato entró otro exceed más de pelaje oscuro.

-¡Vaya! Con que se encontraban en est… –pero antes de que Lily terminara su frase, usó su magia para volverse aquel guerrero felino e hizo crecer su espada para atacar a un sujeto que se encontraba en el sitio. Pero el ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Aizen lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

-¿Así que puedes verme? –dijo el shinigami sonriendo. Happy se puso delante de Charle para protegerla-. Sólo hay gatos… Que decepción.

Charle miró con bastante miedo. Aquella personificación del demonio que había visto en sueños, el hombre de gafas y túnica, estaba delante de ella. Lily no se creía tampoco como su ataque fue tan fácilmente detenido.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Lily quien intentó alejar su espada pero el sujeto la tomó con su mano sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-Ustedes no me sirven –dijo Aizen al mismo tiempo que destruí la espada a mano limpia. Después de eso, Lily lo intentó golpear, pero de un momento a otro, cayo inconsciente en el piso. El shinigami continuó su camino hasta Happy y Charle.

-Descuida Charle, Natsu vendrá a ayudarnos en cualquier momento –intentó de tranquilizarla, pero con estas sencillas palabras el gato azul detuvo los pasos de aquel hombre.

-¿Vendrán a salvarte? –preguntó con una mueca satisfactoria en su rostro.

-Sí. Natsu es mi amigo. Estoy seguro de que el nos ayudara.

-Que interesante –dijo Aizen al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada-. Entonces estaba en un error. Ustedes, realmente me sirven.

Y en unos segundos que desaparecieron de inmediato, Happy y Charle cayeron inconscientes. Aizen sonrió por su cometido y los tomó, metiéndolos en una especie de saco negro y mientras los metía, Charle aun seguía entre un poco consiente, solo para ver como la luz se desvanecía. Tras esto, Aizen se esfumo, junto con el pentagrama en forma de sol y un poco después llego Natsu a la escena.

-¡Oye Happy! Tienes que venir a ver esto, a Lucy se le rompió el traje y… ¿Happy? –Natsu no vio a nadie en la habitación, el estaba seguro de que en ese sitio se encontraba su amigo. Pero en ese lugar, sólo una mariposa negra rondaba por el aire.

Al contrario que en Magnolia, en el país del fuego, se vivía una completa serenidad, era un día bastante apacible, era perfecto para hacer cualquier cosa, pero aunque fuese tan perfecto, Naruto se encontraba comiendo en Ichiraku, Shikamaru jugaba al Shougi [N/A: Ajedrez Japonés] con su padre, Chouji comía como siempre sus bolsas de frituras, Ino ayudaba en la florería de su madre mientras leía algunas lecciones de ninjutsu medico y demás. En el campo de entrenamiento 7, se encontraba Tsunade tomándose un ligero descanso de su trabajo, solamente para un ligero entrenamiento con Sakura. Mientras todo eso sucedía, un hombre se acercaba lento y cauteloso por el bosque, de una manera silenciosa, pero sin tratar de estar oculto. No era que no fuese avistado por nadie, sino que a simple vista no parecía una gran amenaza, después de todo, tenía el aspecto de un chaval, por lo que paso fácilmente las puertas de Konoha.

La tarde fue pasando, y solamente se escuchaban las hojas de los arboles bailando con el viento, provocando una hermosa canción de verano, tan relajante, como si alguien dirigiera una gran orquesta manejando a la naturaleza, pero todo cambio en un momento, sin aviso y de inmediato. Zeref, el mago irrumpió delicadamente en el entrenamiento de Tsunade y Sakura quienes habían hecho estragos en el campo de batalla.

-Vaya… tenemos un invitado –dijo Sakura mientras observaba a un costado al joven que apareció - ¿necesitas algo?

- Espera Sakura… nunca he visto a ese muchachito por aquí… -exclamo Tsunade para luego ambas clavar una terrible mirada al chico -. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo fríamente

-Yo… me llamo Zeref, y prometo no quitarles mucho tiempo –dijo mientras comenzó a realizar una postura extraña –. *Por los dioses del abismo, invoco los poderes del laberno, Necrópolis 1:3 ¡Inferna!*

Y tras terminar de recitar estas palabras una inmensa llamarada negra surgió de sus manos que se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas, las cuales sorprendidas por el parecido con el amaterasu, golpearon el suelo para que una roca enorme las protegiera del impacto.

-Al parecer tendremos que pelear… -Decía Tsunade un poco temerosa ya que sus heridas no estaban completamente sanadas –. Vamos Sakura, vamos juntas ese pobre inepto no podrá hacer na…

-… Morfeo 7:13 ¡Insomnia!* –esas fueron las palabras que resonaron por un momento en el campo, y de inmediato todo el campo fue inundado por unos terribles alaridos mientras el cielo y todo alrededor adquirió una tonalidad oscura, era un terrible hechizo que consumía la energía de una persona a gran medida, y de una manera rápida termino la poca energía que conservaba Tsunade tras su largo día de entrenamiento, por lo que cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Lady Tsunade! –Grito totalmente asustada la peli rosa, mientras veía como su sensei se desplomaba al suelo -. ¿Qué demonios paso? –se preguntaba a si misma totalmente confundida

-Todo termino, mujer –dijo Zeref mientras se lanzaba a un lado de las 2 y tomo rápidamente a Tsunade –. me llevare a mi objetivo, y me marchare, si no te molesta – decía con un tono de voz indiferente.

-¡No me jodas! –Termino mientras se dirigía imponentemente hacia el, con su puño cerrado y una fuerza extraordinaria, pero de una manera sobrenatural, sus propias piernas desistieron, su energía estaba al límite.

Tras esto, un pentagrama en forma de sol, se formo debajo de Zeref, por lo que se desvanecieron en un momento, pero en un último momento de lucidez, Sakura se tomo de la túnica de Tsunade, por lo que fue transportada junto con ellos hacia otra parte, pero mientras esto sucedía, una pequeña rata de tinta observaba todo de lejos, una de las técnicas de Sai había presenciado todo.

Mientras todo sucedía en otras partes, la tripulación de Luffy había sido perseguida por la marina, pero parecía que ya los habían dejado muy atrás, por lo que se encontraban mucho más aliviados.

-¡Logramos escapar! –dijo felizmente Tony Tony Chopper, aunque la mayoría en la tripulación no parecía muy conforme.

-No usaron su máxima velocidad para alcanzarnos –comentó Nami mientras seguía examinando el mar-. Tampoco se acerca una tormenta mortal. Algo están planeando… ¡Hay que estar alertas!

-¿Qué es ese aroma tan delicioso? –dijo para si mismo Luffy mientras extendía su nariz por los aires intentando perseguir el rastro.

-¡Oigan! Veo una isla cerca de aquí –comento Usopp desde el estribor del barco.

-Esa debe de ser su trampa –comentó Zoro mientras Luffy todavía perseguía el olor y vio a lo lejos la isla-. Los marinos nos han llevado hasta este sitio para arribar en ella.

-Se necesitaría ser un idiota como para querer ir a ese sitio –dijo Sanji.

-¡Gomu Gomu no…!

-Si… Por desgracia tenemos a un idiota en nuestra tripulación –mencionó Zoro.

-¡…Rocket! – gritó Luffy al tiempo que salía volando dirección a la isla.

-Hablando del idiota… –dijeron al unísono Zoro y Sanji.

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO PARA CAER EN LAS TRAMPAS! –gritaron la mayoría de los tripulantes mientras dirigían el barco hacia la ubicación de su capitán.

Totalmente diferente a la isla, en el pueblo de Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki corría por las calles vistiendo su túnica de Shinigami. Recordando lo que había sucedido un poco antes. Había recibido una carta anónima en la que decía que su amiga Inoue se encontraba secuestrada, si quería volverla a ver, tenía que verse en el parque de la ciudad a la hora acordada. Él, al principio pensó que se trataba de un pandillero que le quería sacar dinero; sin embargo, Orihime si había desaparecido y para capturar a su amiga no cualquier bandido podría hacerlo.

Así Ichigo llegó al sitio acordado, las manecillas señalaban la puntualidad del joven. En el lugar un sujeto enmascarado se encontraba tapándole la boca a Inoue.

-(¿Un hollow?) –pensó Ichigo por la rara vestimenta del sujeto y más por la mascara que lo adornaba, pero no sentía Reiatsu alguno por lo que dedujo que se trataba de un humano común y corriente-. Suéltala de inmediato. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.

-Si la suelto, le estarás dando al enemigo una ventaja que desconoces –dijo Tobi. El sólo entendía esas palabras, pero eran ciertas.

-Un minuto… -Ichigo recapacitó en su pensamiento, si era alguien sin poderes… ¿Cómo es que podía verlo? Es obvio que ese sujeto ocultaba algo, pero sin decir nada el tipo soltó a Orihime-. ¡Inoue!

-Kurosaki-kun ¡aléjate de él! –gritó la chica.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo una gran onda en forma de espiral se creó desde un ojo del enmascarado y se tragó a Inoue, quien dio un gran grito. Después de eso Inoue había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Inoue? ¡Getsuga…! –Ichigo preparo un gran ataque a Tobi, pero antes de terminarlo, aquel hombre también desapareció, dejando unas palabras al aire.

-Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga, te estaremos esperando, ''en el mar donde murió el rey de los piratas'' –con estas palabras Tobi desapareció en otro espiral creado por su ojo. Aunque Ichigo no entendió en absoluto estas palabras, sabía de alguien que le podía ayudar, pero no tenía ni la menor idea, del problema en el cual estaba a punto de inmiscuirse.

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo, y simplemente deseo que lo sigan leyendo... espero sus review y ¡nos vemos el proximo miercoles!

¡Ja Ne!


	3. Alba y Crepusculo

Buenas, ¡gracias a los nuevos lectores que siguen esta historia! Disculpen que no halla podido actualizar recientemente, estoy en exámenes finales y la verdad, ni si quiera he prendido la computadora últimamente.

Sobre la pregunta de si habrá parejas... bueno, es probable que habrá momentos medio romanticones, pero como este no es un Fic de romance, no esperen mucho, ok?

Este capítulo es el ultimo de introducción a la historia, en el siguiente, ¡inician las peleas!

Eso es todo, ¡disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

El día se tornaba más oscuro, el sol empezaba a posarse en el horizonte, lo que creaba una gran imagen del atardecer, digno de ser admirado, pero sintiendo completa indiferencia, todos los tripulantes de los Mugiwara [Sombrero de Paja] se acercaron a la trampa obvia que era esa enorme isla a la que fueron conducidos por la marina. No duraron mucho en anclar y desembarcar, pero algo les mantenía preocupados… si era un timo… ¿dónde estaban los marines?

-Vaya, esta isla se ve bastante interesante –asintió la hermosa Robin mientras apreciaba el paisaje, un lugar lleno de vegetación donde muy probablemente habría una gran variedad de animales, pero además de ello, se podía observar una enorme montaña en el centro cuya cima era bloqueada de la vista por varias nubes-. Será difícil encontrar a nuestro capitán por esta enorme isla.

-No te preocupes Robin-chwan, mientras estemos aquí, no les faltara nada ni a ti, ni a Nami-swan

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos de esta isla… presiento que algo malo va a pasar –dijo tembloroso el narizón de Usopp mientras los demás terminaban de bajarse del barco-. Creo que no bajaré, siento que me está dando la enfermedad de no-puedo-bajarme-del-barco-para-ir-a-la-isla-misteriosa –terminó con su típica excusa mientras Franky lo tomaba por la espalda y bajaba con él a rastras para ahorrarse algo de tiempo.

-Como sea, si en algo coincido con Usopp, es que no quiero estar mucho tiempo en esta isla separado del Sunny, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder –miraba a sus alrededores, buscando indicios de algún desastre reciente, depredadores o cualquier mal cercano que pudiera hacerle daño al barco, sin encontrar nada significativo.

-Sea como sea, me llevaré mi kit médico para cualquier contratiempo, no sabemos que podemos encontrar en esta isla.

-Pero que… ¿Dónde diablos esta Zoro? –exclamó fuertemente Sanji mientras buscaba por todos los alrededores, lo vieron desembarcar, pero salió fuera de su visión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -. Ese maldito Marimo…

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE? –Gritó casi asustada y más que nada sorprendida, mientras miraba atónita a su muñeca-. ¡El Log pose se volvió completamente loco! –señaló mientras las tres agujas de aquel artefacto en su muñeca giraban sin parar, lo que solo significaba una cosa… estaban varados en esa isla.

**Round 3:**

* * *

~~Alba Y Crepúsculo~~

* * *

Las cosas parecían no haber cambiado en lo absoluto en aquella aldea perdida entre las hojas, pero toda esa aparente tranquilidad escondía una terrible verdad, tanto la máxima autoridad, como su discípula habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y no había casi ningún testigo, más que un pequeño y negro ratón, el cual se marcho del lugar a toda velocidad.

El roedor no era más que una de las técnicas de Sai, las cuales se mantenían rondando Konoha durante todo el día por razones de seguridad, lo cual resultó completamente a su favor. Tras enterarse de lo ocurrido, quedó algo sorprendido y por un momento paralizado, nunca esperó que algo así pudiera suceder tras poco tiempo de haberse terminado la guerra. Sin perder ni un sólo momento, se dirigió a toda velocidad con Naruto, quien probablemente seguiría en Ichiraku.

Mientras Sai se dirigía a su destino, Shikamaru se encontraba acomplejado por un juego de Shougi que recientemente había ganado contra su padre, a quien sorprendentemente nunca le había podido ganar; estaba caminando por el pueblo, pensando en lo que había sucedido; nada había cambiado, solamente que jugó primero esta vez, contrario a sus creencias. Sai no duró mucho en llegar con Naruto, quien estaba saliendo de Ichiraku, algo satisfecho, solamente sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Si las cosas no estaban bien en Konoha, era de esperarse que no lo estuvieran en ningún otro lugar; en Karakura, Ichigo simplemente se encontraba sumamente preocupado, no tenía ni idea de donde fue aquel tipo enmascarado con Orihime, no podía sentir ni una ligera pizca de su Reiatsu en la ciudad, y pensó que sería estúpido que se hubiera dirigido al Seireitei o al hueco mundo, por lo que se dirigió a donde Urahara, donde se reunió con Ishida Uryu y Sado Yasutora.

-Vaya… si que parece un problema bastante peculiar, Ichigo –ronroneaba Yoruichi mientras esperaban a Urahara, que había salido por un momento a la trastienda-. Es extraño… lo más probable es que te quiera emboscar en aquel lugar que te indicó, _sea cual sea _pero… ¿Por qué _ahí_? Hasta hace poco… no teníamos ningún conocimiento de la existencia de ese hombre por lo que te pudo haber atacado fácilmente… creo que no sería buena idea ir solo ha ese lugar, Ichigo –terminó mientras se transformaba en mujer, sonrojando rápidamente al inocente shinigami y provocando que se volteasen tanto él, como Ishida y Sado.

-Pienso igual… pero no creo que el cabeza dura de Ichigo desista de ir por Inoue… así que lo acompañaremos… claro, si descubrimos donde demonios es que está –dijo Ishida sin contemplaciones.

-Bueno… no creo que el _llegar _sea un problema, pero… -dudó por un momento antes de seguir esa oración para finalmente ser interrumpida

-¡Disculpen la demora chicos! Estaba buscando una vieja máquina que tenía olvidada… la necesitaremos para su pequeño viaje, un muy largo y rápido viaje –terminó hablando con cierto tono irónico mientras se sentaba con una picara mueca en el rostro

-¿a qué se refiere con largo y rápido viaje? –dio signo de presencia, Sado y demostró también su interés sobre el tema -. ¿Viajaremos por una garganta… no?

-Si, y no… creo que lo más apropiado sería decirles que… será un viaje fuera de este mundo, literalmente –y salió de la tienda indicándoles que lo acompañaran, mientras con una expresión de duda y sorpresa resolvieron en seguirlo.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, donde había estado Ichigo, se encontraron con una especie de pilares en forma de hexágono alrededor de una puerta inmensa de madera, al parecer el método de viaje había cambiado de sobremanera, ya no era algo que pudieran entender en ese momento.

-Chicos… tengo que confesarles algo… -interrumpió Urahara mientras contemplaban aquellas enormes estructuras-. Hace bastante tiempo, realicé una investigación que me abrió bastante los ojos… pensé… si existe el Seireitei y el Hueco Mundo, además del mundo humano… ¿podría haber otros mundos? Al parecer… si que existen, y son una grandiosa y enorme cantidad de recursos, pero parece que al Seireitei no le gusto mi investigación. Estos últimos años, que he estado alejado del Seireitei, me he dedicado a investigar algunos de ellos, y creo que el sitio del que habló ese personaje, es uno que está bastante cerca, aunque no tengo ninguna garantía de ello. Será un viaje peligroso y del que no podrán regresar cuando deseen, solamente cuando el Seireitei llegue podrán volver, no antes… aún así, ¿están dispuestos a partir? –cuestiono inútilmente, ya que sabía la respuesta, por lo que tras verlos tan decididos, simplemente se dispuso a activar el mecanismo.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras la gran puerta se abría lentamente, una gran cantidad de aire era absorbida a esa especie de inmensidad donde no se podía apreciar nada, más que una especie de camino, sin lugar a dudas era un portal hacia otro mundo, pero como si esto no les importase, se aventuraron hacia dentro, mientras las portones de la estructura se cerraban a sus espaldas, dando así comienzo un viaje que probablemente los cambiaria bastante.

Aunque con relativa tranquilidad, las cosas se habían alterado bastante en otro lugar, ya que en Fairy tail, 3 de sus integrantes desaparecieron sin dejar algún rastro en lo absoluto, cosa que no todos percibieron de inmediato debido al concurso de modas, pero tras unos momentos, todos comenzaron a notar la ausencia de Happy, Charles y Lily, solamente para ser advertidos de esto unos momentos más tarde por el propio Natsu quien se mostró bastante preocupado y enojado.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué paso? Todo sucedió en un instante, ni siquiera lo noté… ¡¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGO SOY? –gritó exaltado y enormemente enojado, mientras golpeaba la pared, pero más que nada angustiado… en situaciones normales, Natsu seguiría positivo aunque algo enojado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que esto era una situación diferente… su presencia ya no estaba, es como si hubiesen sido asesinados-. Lo peor es que… todo sucedió frente a nuestras narices… maldita sea

-Charles… -repetía en voz baja Wendy mientras miraba perdidamente hacia el techo -. ¿Será esto lo que vio la noche pasada?

-¡Ahh! ¡Lily! ¿Dónde demonios estas? –dijo Gajeel mientras veía tristemente la habitación donde fue la última vez que sintió a su amigo exceed.- joder, fui el que más tardó en conseguir a mi compañero gatuno y ya lo perdí tan rápido…

Por un momento, las cosas se apagaron totalmente en lo que respecta a ánimos, todos se quedaron callados sin saber que hacer, ni como actuar, pero de inmediato una voz rompió el silencio…

-¡Eureka! –grito la pequeña y hermosa Levi, quien estaba metida en la habitación y había descubierto, en la pared un pequeño pentagrama, el cual estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero que de alguna manera, ella pudo interpretar por su conocimiento en las runas-. Al parecer este pentagrama, representa una técnica de teletransportación, algo simple en si, pero muy poderosa… creo que Happy, Charles y Lily están bien, pero no aquí… deben estar muy, pero muy lejos –terminó diciendo Levi mientras dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de varios, para luego escuchar los gritos de alegría de Natsu, así como el festejo animado de Wendy y Gajeel quienes de inmediato se levantaron emocionados.

-Happy…

-Charles…

-Lily…

-Están…¡ BIEN! –gritaron los 3 al unísono mientras festejaban girando alrededor de la sala, sin embargo, de inmediato traídos a la realidad por Erza

-Chicos, lamento cortarles el momento pero… no sabemos donde demonios están nuestros amigos, todavía es muy temprano para festejar –dijo en un tono suficientemente serio, mientras los miraba preocupados

-Jaja, no se preocupen por eso, mis mocosos… tengo el método ideal para encontrarlos… ¡Fairy Link! –y tras decir esto, todos se mostraron algo sorprendidos y preguntaron por estas palabras hacia Makarov-. Si bien, como sabrán, Fairy tail posee 3 grandes hechizo legendarios… Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter y Fairy Sphere… esto se debe, a que con cada generación de maestros, cada uno deja su herencia hacia el preciado gremio, y al parecer… Macao no fue la excepción… creo una magia sumamente increíble, la cual la hizo con la intención de encontrarnos, pero irónicamente no funcionó, por el efecto de la Fairy Sphere; Fairy Link, es un poderoso encantamiento que usa el sello que todo miembro posee, o que alguna vez tuvo, para poder saber donde esta cada miembro y así encontrarlo… A pesar de tan poderosa habilidad, gasta una cantidad considerable de magia –se detuvo por unos momentos, sólo para ver el rostro de todo los del gremio, quienes se encontraban terriblemente decididos por lo que les estaba a punto de preguntar su maestro-. ¿Están listos para ir en búsqueda de Happy, Charles y Lil…?

-¡SÍ! –se escuchó esa exclamación probablemente por toda Magnolia.

En un pequeño instante, un gran destello surgió en la ciudad, que provenía desde el gremio de Fairy tail… el sello que portaba cada uno de ellos, comenzó a brillar de una manera increíble, todos quedaron asombrados por un momento, y curiosamente, se empezaron a convertir solamente en una pequeña luz, que tenia la pequeña forma de su símbolo, un hada con cola, y empezaron a reunirse en el cielo de Magnolia, formando un inmenso signo del gremio, dejando maravillados al pueblo, pensando que era sólo algún tipo de espectáculo nuevo. De un momento a otro desaparecieron y dejaron una gran marca sobre las nubes, justo enfrente de su bandera, el signo y orgullo de Fairy tail, quienes fueron en búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Las noticias durante ese día no dejaban de llegar, y al parecer en Konoha, Naruto se llevó una grandísima sorpresa al ser informado por Sai por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin pensarlo, se fue corriendo sin avisar de lo que planeaba hacer a su compañero, quien en vez de seguirlo prefirió ir a contar del siniestro a los altos mandos de Konoha.

El campo de entrenamiento numero 7 en ese momento no estaba tan vacío como lo había apreciado la técnica de Sai, sino que ahora se encontraba entrenando Shikamaru en el lugar, había mejorado bastante, casi al grado de haber transformado sus técnicas en otras completamente distintas. El lugar se sentía bastante extraño, cómo si una especie de presencia inundara el lugar y mientras atardecía lentamente, las sombras del ninja se volvian más y más largas, era interesante el ver la transicion de día y noche representado en su habilidad.

Tras unos minutos, vuelto un manojo de nervios, Naruto llegó al lugar, buscando por todo el sitio desesperado, por lo que el joven Nara dejo de entrenar solamente para que el uzumaki le contara lo que habia sucedido recientemente, y dejarlo totalmente sorprendido.

-No… es algo increible, si no fuera por que veo tu rostro de seriedad al decirmelo… desde luego que no te creeria ni una sola palabra… -era un duro asunto de tragar, la Hokage fue capturada en un instante, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de nada-. Debemos hacer algo, pero si no tenemos idea de a donde se fueron, no serviria de nada… esto es muy problemático.

-¡No¡ Sai menciono algo de un dibujo o algo parecido pintado en el suelo… tal vez si lo encontramos pudiesemos descubrir algo de su ubicación… ¡pero no veo ningun maldito sello por aquí! –estrelló su puño contra un arbol totalmente frustrado mientras buscaba una solución, pero todo en vano, Naruto estaba completamente perdido.

-¿un sello? Ciertamente no veo ninguno por aquí… pero… si que siente una especie de fuerza o presencia…

-¿¡Presencia! ¡Increible Shikamaru! Ni si quiera lo puedo sentir yo… si es así, entonces para buscar rapido… ¡Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu! –y tras gritar esa simple frase, cientos de Narutos aparecieron por el lugar, buscando incansablemente aquella runa que quedo tras el rapto, sin mucho éxito, despúes de una exaustiva busqueda que parecía incesable, cayó la noche.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba extrañamente silencioso, y de un momento a otro, un gran manojo de clones se esfumaron, dejandose ver un gran haz de luz que se despedida desde el suelo; era el sello que buscaban que estaba parpadeando y destellando con fuerza, como si estuviese a punto de desaparecer, por lo que sin razonarlo por un instante, Naruto reaccionó.

-¡El sello va a desaparecer! ¡JODER! –exclamó mientras se dirigía al destetellos borroso. Quisó salir rapidamente hacia la runa, siendo totalmente inmovilizado por Shikamaru por su Kage mane, limitando sus movimientos.

-No permitire que vayas hacia allá Naruto, quien sabe que pueda pasar, y no cargaré con la responsabilidad de tu trasero perdido tambien –se plantó firmemente diciendo esas palabras, mostrando su inflexibilidad sobre el tema, al parecer, de todas las posibilidades que había considerado en ese momento, pensó que el ir hacia el sello era una de las peores.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero ni siquiera tengo tiempo de discutir contigo… -Y habiendo dicho eso, uso gran parte de Chacra del Kyubi y se logro mover hacia delante, con su compañero por detrás sin si quiera darse cuenta y en un instante, ambos quedaron plantados sobre aquel pentagrama anaranjado, que elevababa su haz de luz directamente hacia la luna.

Todo sucedió rapidamente, el sello que antes tenia el ardiente color del sol, palideció al color de la luna, y como si este hubiese sido eclipsado, desapareció totalmente en una gran sombra, llevandose consigo a Naruto y Shikamaru, sin darles ni un instante para reaccionar.

Mientras todos estos cambios sucedian alrededor de varias partes, en aquella isla en el mar, se encontraban todos los mugiwara buscando a su capitán por el lugar, lo que era una tarea dificil, el sitio era tan variado y enorme que era casi imposible, Chopper no podia captar su olor por la gran variedad de distintos aromas en la isla que impedian su rastreo, por lo que solamente se dedicaban a la busqueda de Luffy… y la del extraviado Zoro quedaría para unos momentos después.

El sol hacia tiempo se había puesto totalmente, cediendo su lugar a una hermosa luna llena, cuya luz iluminaba tenuemente los alrededores, lo que les bastaba para seguir en la busqueda de su jefe, al parecer era más dificil de lo que habian esperado, al ser una isla tan enorme.

Tras un par de horas, las cosas cambiaron bastante, al notar como la luna se empezaba a oscurecer completamente, como si cambiara de luna llena a nueva, lo que era un suceso completamente ilogico e imposible, y al notar esto, Usopp con sus binoculares miro hacia el cielo, solamente para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Esto… es increible… ¡Chicos! Debemos ir en esa direccion… ¡RAPIDO! –Grito sin titubear mientras todos biraron hacia la dirección indicada por Usopp, quien al parecer habia descubierto algo interesante.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que en el cielo aparecio un gran signo, con una luz cegadora, lo que asombro a todos, ese enorme signo se separó en lo que parecian ser pequeñas luciernagas que bajaban al suelo rapidamente, y mientras todo esto pasaba, un gran haz de luz pareció bajar directamente de la luna, todo sin dar ni un solo momento de descanso a los mugiwara de razonar un poco lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que solamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenian todos esos sucesos, adentrandose hacia el centro de la isla, el cual estaba totalmente rodeado de vegetación bastante espesa, pero en algun momento del camino, las plantas formaron un camino perfecto. Sin detenerse, siguieron por el camino, aunque fuera una trampa, solamente para encontrarse con algo insolito.

En el mismo epicentro de la isla, se encontraba una gran plataforma, y arriba de esta, se encontraban ''flotando'' en el aire 4 jaulas: Sakura y Tsunade se encontraba inconcientes del todo en una, Rukia y Orihime estaban amarradas a los barrotes de su propia prisión y por lo tanto no podian hacer mucho, mientras tanto, Happy, Charles y Lily estaban encarcelados en una jaula mucho menos imponente a primera vista, ya que era unn especie de urna de cristal, y por ultimo, estaba Luffy en su propia celda, sin dar la minima resistencia, ya que se encontraba degustando una gran cantidad de comida que se encontraba en una mesa frente a él.

-Al parecer ya encontramos a nuestro capitan-san –rió acalladamente Robin mientras miraban a todos suspendidos en el cielo.

-¡Ah Zoro! –notó Nami al ver a Zoro mientras este aparecia de uno de los costados con sus espadas desenvainadas-. Ya veo, seguro el hizo esa parte del camino por donde cruzamos más atrás… me alegra que el solo halla podido encontrarnos…

-¡Eh Luffy! ¡No te termines todo el sake que solo por eso vine aqui!

-¡EL SOLO LLEGO POR EL OLOR AL SAKE! –gritaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper asombrados al mismo tiempo.

Algo capto de inmediato la atención de Nami, ya que en un momento se percataron de la presencia de muchas más personas en el lugar; las pequeñas luciernagas en un momento se convirtieron en personas, mientras que más alejados vieron como tres hombres que eran guiados por una mariposa oscura llegaron al lugar decendiendo del cielo, o al menos eso parecia. Por ultimo, notaron a otras dos personas más algo mareadas que aparecieron dentro de un extraño sello.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aqui? –gritó con autoridad Nami mientras tomaba su Sorcery Clima tact en simbolo de defensa-. si todos ustedes estan planeando el capturarnos, no les mostraremos piedad –aseguró la exuberante mujer, mientras todos los demas se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Ya, ya… calmense… ni siquiera se conocen y ya estan peleando… por favor, controlense –y en un parpadeo, aparecieron 4 hombres en el centro de la plataforma, uno portando una mascara, otro con lentes, el tercero con un atuendo sombrio, y por ultimo, un hombre en blanco y con una gorra colgada.

Todos de inmediato quedaron sorprendidos increiblemente, Tobi estaba ahí, vivo encima de esa plataforma… Aizen habia escapado de la carcel, Zeref habia reaparecido, el temible mago de la muerte y el terrible almirante de flota que estaba tras la pista de los mugiwara. Las cosas habian tomado un rumbo inesperado, sin embargo, sin perder tiempo, Tobi retomo la palabra.

-Si se encuentran dudosos de lo que sucede en estos momentos, no se preocupen, nosotros les explicaremos rapidamente… los hemos traido aquí… para que peleen.

-¿Pelear? –pregunto el aturdido Shikamaru tras ver a ese terrible enemigo nuevamente

-¿pelear contra ustedes? Jaja, encantado –dijo ironicamente Ichigo mientras sacaba su espada para atacar

-¡Happy!

-¡Charles!

-¡LILY! –gritaron los Dragon slayer, al ver a sus compañeros sansos y salvos, de alguna manera aliviados de la preocupación que sentian.

-Jaja… Calmados todos… claro que no van a pelear contra nosotros, sino entre ustedes… realmente queremos que… bueno, para resumir las cosas, se maten entre ustedes…

-¿y que demonios te hace pensar que hariamos eso, eh? Enmascarado idiota –gritó Sanji con cierto semblante de ira en el rostro, mientras se encendia un cigarro.

-Bueno, la respuesta es simple… los ganadores, podran ''recuperar'' a sus amigos… pero si deciden no pelear… bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacernos a la idea… así como que sus amigos tendran que hacerse a la idea de… morir.

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo 3, gracias por leer. Si tienen amigos que les pueda gustar esta temática de historia, recomiendensela, por favor, después de todo... siento que el area de Fan fics de crossovers no recibe tanta atención como las demás. De igual manera, gracias por leer y por sus preview... ¡Ja Ne!


End file.
